King of Games
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: What if Yami, Seto and the others were trained to become duellists to be used in a battle against the roaming Shadow Monsters? It's a brand-new adventure to feel love... (SYY)


**Title:** King of Games

**Rating:** PG-13 (depends on where would I post: R to some NC-17)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

**Main Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Other Pairings:** Yugi x Anzu, Jou x Mai, Tristan x Otogi, Jou + Seto

**Summary:** What if Yami, Seto and the others were trained to become duellists to be used in a battle against the roaming Shadow Monsters? It's a brand-new adventure to feel love...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **cursing… blatant flirting… yaoi… shounen-ai…some sort of abuse, sap, fluff, violence, swear words, AU… TOTAL AU…

**Spoilers: **none…

**Fic Notes: **Yep, complete AU

**Status:** Incomplete

**Timeline:** Sometime in the future…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change Scene/Place

I do **_NOT_** tolerate flames (**especially, but not limited to **those who bash the pairing SetoYami) because if I happen to read a fic, which features a pairing I greatly dislike, I don't flame it. I consider it a responsibility of the reader to read the warnings, pairing specified, the summary (which still includes the pairing in parenthesis) and the **Universal Rule For Reading My Yaoi Pieces **(which is posted in my bio)

If you do **NOT** like _fanfiction_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Yaoi _OR _shounen-ai_ AND/OR the pairing **_SetoYami_** (or **_YamiSeto_**), **LEAVE**. It is **_NOT _**too late to press the BACK button.

Chapter 1: New World 

Chapter summary: First encounters and impressions of their training facility…

Fic notes: Woops, totally complete AU! This fic is mostly in Yami's POV…

A/N: Let's all assume that they are all talking in English

Warning: I don't know what Mana (Mahaado's apprentice) looks like, so I'll just make her an image of the Dark Magician Girl… minus the skimpy skirt… yaoi and shounen-ai yumminess…

* * *

Yami Mutou stood proudly, scrutinizing the facility before him with alert, skilled crimson eyes. White buildings stood pompously in front of the leather-clad teen, as if taunting him silently. Glass windows reflected the bright sunlight, and Yami made a derisive snort at the thought of the lack of sunglasses in his pack. 

He came all the way from Russia, and he didn't know that the sun here in Tokyo, Japan is that blisteringly hot. He was used to living in Egypt when he was still very young, but of course, a body can't remember the sunlight and become used to it after around twelve long years, right?

He unclasped his neck buckle, feeling the heat here punishing. His luggage landed neatly near his leather boots, and he casually crouched down to hoist a big backpack up. Then, with a slight flick of his right wrist, he easily grasped the handle of one leather trolley. Then, with his leather boots clanking against the paved walkway, Yami walked properly towards the glass sliding doors of the main building.

The words, 'Special Academy', were printed on top of the building swamped by many others. The central building stood alone, but Yami paid it no heed. He casually glanced at his wristwatch, the numbers indicating that it is nine in the morning.

* * *

He sighed silently, lazily noting that the convention is not yet due until two more hours. He shifted the strap of his backpack without much effort, until it reached a position that felt more comfortable. He hummed his way towards the receptionist, and asked about his room using his sweetest smile. 

A butler opened the door of the sleek, black limousine for him. He grunted in acknowledgement, before rolling his eyes as the poor man bowed before him. He lifted the handles of his silver briefcase, and the butler standing behind him hurriedly carried his entire luggage.

He walked towards the Main Building with the formality expected from a CEO of a multi-national corporation, and with the style and flare that fangirls are looking for. He swung his right arm in time with his steps, the silver metallic briefcase swishing against his trench coat billowing in his steps.

His blue eyes were narrowed to lessen the amount of bright light assaulting his senses, cursing himself for forgetting to take out his latest blue-tinted sunglasses with SPF protection from his luggage. He shrugged inwardly, after deeming the one-minute walk towards the shade irrelevant in comparison to his overall presence.

The black turtleneck top that he wore is starting to feel annoyingly hot, and he resisted the normal urge to fan himself. Again, he deemed such action worthless to be seen upon him, and he quickened his strides towards the building and its cool air-conditioning.

As he arrived at the inside of the hotel-like building, he declined the bodily attempt to sigh in gratefulness. The lobby was cool, and the temperature is nothing compared to the heat he just endured outside. Refreshed, he walked towards the receptionist and fixed the bubbly woman with his most condescending glare and a thoroughly haughty posture. The female hunched in a mixture of fear and awe of him, making him positively delighted. He guessed he was somehow a sadistic person, receiving even a tiny amount of joy at being able to show other people how little he or she meant to the planet.

"Seto Kaiba." The voice was sleek, classy and confident – not to mention downright sexy. Though the person speaking those words wasn't in any way flirting or making friends. The receptionist instructed him towards the keeper of the keys of the rooms, and then, he would be directed to his dorm and roommate.

To accommodate the CEO, instead of the usual three per room rule, only two would share. The lucky – or unlucky – person would share the room with Seto Kaiba, but the room is furnished with all the facilities and quirks Kaiba had learned to live with. Truthfully, Kaiba liked the idea of having a room to himself, but of course, he is already bending the rules, and the higher officials of this program won't be that happy to learn that he wanted a single suite just for himself.

Snorting at the building's lack of 'proper welcome' for one of the donators of money in this program, Kaiba made his way to the key keepers, hoping that his roommate would be able to provide some entertainment for his stay.

* * *

"Ah!" A golden-haired teen cried, as he endured the heat thrown to him by the medium-sized star now grinning at him lasciviously from the sky. Honestly, Jou thought that the sun is merely laughing at poor mortals like him who forgot to bring some sun protection glasses and lotion and stuff. 

He walked with difficulty towards his destination, having been instructed to go inside the building with the sign 'Special Academy' and talk to the receptionist about his room. He sighed irritably, wondering how much farther did he need to walk, along with the loads of bags that he brought with him to Japan.

If he knew that a taxi isn't allowed inside this huge training facility, he wouldn't have brought his entire stuff.

"Ah well," he muttered, and looked forward with renewed determination. He walked for a few minutes, before he felt the energy leave him drained and helpless.

A car honked on the street, and Jou immediately whirled around. He cried out – really – at the sight of his acquaintance in the United States.

"Mai!" He yelled, and the blonde female had to cover her ears to protect her fragile eardrums. "Giving me a ride?" He asked cheekily, and winked at his savior and friend, Mai Kujaku.

"Hop in, Katsuya." Mai's classy voice replied, gesturing to his luggage. She frowned and then raised her eyebrows, disbelief and irritation mingled in that single look. "Huh, can't leave anything back there, hun?"

Katsuya answered to that with a sheepish smile. Mai Kujaku rolled her eyes and drove down the road, and the blonde male thanked all the gods he knew for letting Mai find him, after he saw a sign along the road that says that they were still two kilometers away from their destination.

* * *

"Marik's separated from us…" A voice piped out, and the tone carried no resentment or disappointment, but rather, the tone was full of bright cheerfulness. Nine persons occupied one room, the others already finished with unpacking their stuff in their respected dorm rooms. 

The person that spoke, known as the most sarcastic of the bunch, Karimu, sat on the floor, while running his fingers through his deep, black hair. His eyes sparkled with mischief, and it taunted the man named Marik, who simply growled at him.

"Like I would like to spend my time with you," came the reply, and the others laughed. Marik, like all of them present in this room, was born, raised and grew up in the country of Egypt. He had gravity-defying blonde hair, and his facial features are sharp and menacing, and he looked intimidating.

Ishizu, a refined young lady with striking blue eyes and jet-black hair, sat in the bed with calmness unbreakable by the tirade that started to brew in front of her. Kisara, like Ishizu, is extremely quiet. She also grew up in Egypt, but she spent a big chunk of her time in Seoul, South Korea, along with Bakura, earning them pale skins unlike the tanned complexion of their companions.

Bakura sat in the couch by the window, occasionally flipping a shiny dagger up in the air, and looking absent-mindedly on the drifting clouds. He is a natural thief, and he is damn good one. His snow-kissed locks cascaded down his back, but the feminine looks ended when you see his always-cold face.

The only person who could stand his cold indifference towards everybody is Malik Ishtar, Ishizu's brother. He could hang out with Bakura for days without getting killed, maimed or bruised. He contrasted Bakura's characteristics: tan versus pale white, gold locks versus snow-colored hair, charming and witty smile versus the absent smile.

The person who is also considered as Malik's brother is Rishid, a tall, half-bald man with tanned skin similar with Malik's. He is also very quiet, unlike the cheerful Malik Ishtar, but they also get along fairly well. Another quiet person in the bunch is Shaadi, who wears a turban or a hat wherever he goes. He only speaks when he is saying something important, and when he speaks, the receiver of his words have to think hard before deciphering his meaning.

A blonde-haired teen with eternally bright green eyes sat alongside the female blonde who is constantly by his side. They chatted amiably, which did nothing to dampen Karimu's teasing about some deep friendship between the two. Mahaado would dock his head politely, while Mana would protest with a cute blush on her face.

"Ah, damn…" Karimu muttered, glancing at the huge digital clock resting in his room. "Okay guys, time to go to your rooms… convention's gonna start in thirty minutes…"

Then, the happy – and silent – party left the room, leaving the roommates, Karimu, Mahaado and Shaadi inside their own room.

* * *

"I take it that you're my roommate…" Yami's voice reached the CEO's ears, but the leather-clad teen is facing with his back on the door, so he didn't see his roommate. "I'm…" 

"Yami…" The brunet said with growing excitement and anticipation. The voice was so familiar that Kaiba is very, very confident that this is the person that seduced him while he was on a vacation trip to Russia.

Blue eyes watched as the teen in front of him tense his shoulders, and stiffened for a while. He is sure of it; this is him…

"Huh?" Yami then intelligently asked, before turning around and whipping his spiky hair with a gentle flourish and saw his roommate for the rest of their stay in Level One of the program. Blood instantly drained from his face, and for a split moment he couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Kaiba smirked and he was obviously glad of his ability to render the other speechless. That was a feat – an extraordinary one at that – for Yami Mutou is one of the boldest, most confident and most witty persons in the whole planet.

After a few moments of staring in disbelief and shock, Yami regained his confident composure and came up with a welcome remark, "Uh, hi, Kaiba."

"It's you again." Kaiba murmured softly, against Yami's glistening neck. The sweat from their earlier activity still clung to their bodies, and Kaiba lapped at the vein in Yami's neck again. He had missed this…

"You're here too…" Yami remarked, and then, a grin escaped his lips, "and you're my roommate too…" He said with the gentleness that is so unlike him. His bare body was still sprawled diagonally over Kaiba's equally naked body, and their harsh, frantic breathing has long subsided.

"Well, I guess I had found an entertaining roommate, huh?" The brunet mentioned casually, not intending to insult the other teen. However, Yami took the message wrongly, and looked cross. With a force that isn't to be expected from such a lithe body, Yami braced his hands on the mattress, and lifted himself off the muscular body he was sprawled upon earlier.

"Huh…?" Confused and slightly hurt, Kaiba blinked repeatedly, unsure of what is going on. Before he could ask about the teen's sudden change in behavior, Yami answered him. "Entertaining, huh? Like what happened last year?"

Kaiba winced at the reminder of the one-night thing that occurred between him and this spiky-haired teen. Actually, he winced at the recollection of his brash behavior towards Yami after the morning came. He closed his deep blue eyes, making decisions hurriedly. It wouldn't do well for the two of them if they'd fight right now.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Kaiba said slowly, carefully, knowing that one wrong word would make him end up with much more nasty consequences. He hoped to appease the young man before him, and he hoped he could do it sooner.

"I'm taking a shower," Yami said instead, avoiding the apology and Kaiba as he made his way towards the private bathroom. He shut the door with a loud bang, but Kaiba didn't flinch at the sound.

Okay, right now, Kaiba could draw three observations. One, Yami is angry. Two, Yami isn't limping even if… ahem. Three, Yami is extremely sexy when his face is flushed when he's mad…

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and started to gather the clothes that were sprayed around the room amidst their frantic frenzy earlier. He really didn't expect to see the gorgeous teen here, and he most certainly didn't expect the other to be fated to be his roommate. After that offhanded welcoming remark, Kaiba had stalked forward and grabbed Yami by his waist, and thus initiated their heated and proper reunion.

He could feel a slight stirring in his groin, and he suppressed a groan, his mind berating his body for feeling such sparks whenever the tri-color-haired teen is near him, or plaguing his thoughts. He hadn't really thought much of the teen after he left Russia, but of course, there are really times where your hormones could get the better of you.

It baffled him, to realize that whenever he experiences those erotic dreams is that, he would always visualize and remember his experience with Yami. Though, he really couldn't remember the details much, for he was extremely drunk when _that_ happened. He would settle for remembering Yami: his face, his body, his gestures, and his voice…

'Argh, that's SO not helping…'

He sat by the mattress of Yami's bed, still contemplating on what to do about the teen currently taking a shower. He sighed and ran a hand through his mahogany locks, and letting his bangs cover his eyes. A person in lust shouldn't even care about the person he's lusting for, as long as he fulfills his carnal desires. He just conveniently labeled his 'feelings' as lust, but lust could be satisfied, right?

Then why does he keep craving for more?

* * *

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

**A/N:** sorry if the chapter's kind of slow but… scratches head I don't think any faster than this would do a fic any good anyways, review!

**A/N (1):** I'll be assuming that KC Headquarters has uh, 100 floors hey, it's a fanfic, anyway!


End file.
